Closer
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Otis is a tattoo artist in Ruggsville, and an old flame comes in to visit. Based on the song Closer by the Chainsmokers
1. Chapter 1

"Otis!" The shop manager called from the front of the parlor. "You got time for a consult?"

"Yeah, if they can wait 15 minutes. I'm almost done with this one!" He answered from his work area. The buzzing of the machine could deafening sometimes, but he had grown used to it.

As he drove the final finishing touches into his client's flesh, his mind wandered to what piece would await him. If he was being honest, he was happy. He loved his job, loved coming to work and loved what he was doing. He was an artist- had created all of the sculptures in Spaulding's freakshow exhibit- but this was different. To him, he was making a difference here. Giving someone a piece of art that they carried with them their whole life. That made them feel better about themselves, somehow. He had always assumed he would always be a mechanic or a trucker and an artist as a side job, but here he was. Making better money than he ever had and loving it.

"Alright, man. Take a look."

The much larger client stood and marveled in the mirror at the artwork that now decorated his arm, a large smile growing on his face. Otis loved to watch them as they viewed their work for the first time. He almost got off on the euphoria.

"Aw, dude it's sick man."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's perfect, bro. Dude you even got the details all in there. Wow. You're good, man."

"Hey, anytime." He carefully wrapped a bandage around his canvas. "Now you take care of it alright? I don't want my advertisement goin' around lookin' like ass cuz you fucked it up." He smirked, patting the man on the shoulder. "

"Yeah, yeah. Soap and water only till it heals and don't-"

"Don't let anyone touch it. Right, man." Otis smirked as he counted the bills the man handed him. "Always a good tipper, huh?"

"Well, you do good work."

"Thanks man. See ya around."

Otis followed out to the front of the shop, sitting down in one of the desk chairs.

"That was a long appointment." The owner commented.

"Yeah, well Dennis always pays and tips well, so I'll take the extra time with him." He chugged a bottle of water. "These fuckin' bitches that come in and want their fuckin' boyfriend's name tattooed on their tits and done want to pay to have me do it because they think I should do it for free because I get to see their tits don't impress me."

"I wasn't aware that anyone impressed you, Otis."

He snorted. "Few people do. What was the consult you wanted?"

"Oh, she had to run, but she dropped off a design and wanted you to kind of rework it."

"Kinda fuckin' hard if she's not here to tell me what she wants."

"She said she wants this..." He pushed a piece of paper with an intricate design toward Otis. "But she wants you to do it in your style. She took a look at your portfolio and really liked it, so she wants you to get inspiration from it and draw it yourself."

"Oh. Cool. That'll give me something different to work on. Did she say when she would be back?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. You got any appointments tomorrow?"

"Mm-hm. Nothin' big, though. Just some flash shit."

A long silence, and then the manager turned to Otis once again. "How come you don't have any ink?"

"I have commitment issues." Otis answered, not looking up from his sketch.

The manager laughed. "No, come on man. Why?"

"No, I do. That's why." Otis smirked and leaned back. "I do have one tattoo."

"What? Where?"

"On my chest."

"Let me see!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have commitment issues." He answered simply, returning to the drawing the client had requested.

The next day, she walked into the shop, an anxious smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She was hoping to god Otis was who she thought he was. She doubted she would have recognized him on the street- it had been so long and he had been so poorly off. She hoped he was healthy now. Happy. So far away from the young man she had known.

"Hey, Otis! Getcher ass out here! Your client is here!"

"Hey, I'm comin' I'm comin'!"

Her jaw dropped when he was in eye's view. He ran his fingers through his snow-white hair that almost reached his navel, purposefully parting it incorrectly, then fluffing it. He wore well-fitting dark jeans and cowboy boots that clacked when he walked, and a tight fitting long-sleeved t-shirt. She could see, even from the distance they were at, the chipped-tooth smile and the ruby eyes that she remembered so well.

What she didn't remember, though, was him looking this fucking fine. He was still thin and lanky, but there was a layer of muscle that replaced the bones she used to be able to see through his skin.

"Alright, mama. Here's what I drew up for you."

He hadn't looked at her yet. If she remembered correctly, his eyesight wasn't the best, and he probably hadn't been close enough yet to recognize her.

"Take a look at it, see if there's any changes you wanna make. You said you wa-" He finally made eye contact, dropping the pen he was currently holding. "Holy fuck."

"I was wondering when you would realize who you were talking to." She giggled. "Hi, Otis."

"Dahlia?"

"It's me, hon." She smiled. "You look good."

"Holy fuck."

Easy laughter rocked her shoulders. "Is that all you can say to me, silly?"

As shock wore off, a small smile began to grow on his face. "How did you find me?"

"By accident! I wanted a tattoo and wandered in here and then I saw the name on the portfolio and I was hoping, I was SO hoping it was you. And then here you come swaggering out. I would recognize that walk anywhere."

"I can't believe...Wow..." He shook his head, smiling. "I can't believe it's you."

"You'd better, honey. Because you're going to be seeing a whole lot of me tomorrow for my appointment."

"I'm sure I will. Don't you want to take a look-"

"Baby, I've seen your work. Whatever you did is perfect. I'll see you tomorrow. And you better be ready to chat, because you have a lot to tell me and I have a lot to tell you. Because it's been a while."

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

She left, leaving Otis's heart pounding. His face was hot. God, was he blushing?

"Dude...Who WAS that?"

"Just an old friend." He mumbled, going back to another sketch.

"She was HOT."

"Yeah, I know."

"You should do her."

"Duke." Otis growled. "Seriously?"

"How long has it been since you've had a girl, Otis?"

"I've had plenty."

"No, not to just bang and send home, idiot. An actual girl. Someone that loves you."

He scoffed. "Not for me."

"Aw, come on. You should try it. Start with her. You said she's an old friend. You already have a connection!"

Otis sighed. "It's been 12 years."

"Since you got laid?"

"No. That's been 8 hours. 12 years since I...was in a relationship."

"Damn, dude...I'm both depressed and impressed for you."

Otis shrugged. "That's just the way it is."

"I'm tellin' ya, man. Good opportunity."

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how have you been, Otis?" She asked as he started his machine. She had come in early for her appointment, hoping Otis would be done with his previous client early. He had gotten her cleaned up and ready to go before she was supposed to have been there.

"Pretty great, to be honest. Have a family now. Good job. Things finally kinda...fell into place."

"You look happy."

"I am."

"I remember how sad you used to be. How scared. You...I wouldn't have recognized you if I hadn't known that walk."

"That walk comes from a 4 times broken pelvis."

"I know. I remember. I remember how terrified of the world you were, because you had been hurt so much. And I remember the day you stopped being afraid because you didn't care anymore. That day was...very scary."

Otis didn't respond, simply focused on his work. He didn't want to remember those days.

"You look fine as HELL, by the way."

He chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"God, I would bang you like a screen door in a hurricane. You look fucking delicious. You gained weight and you finally grew your hair long. You've got some muscle. And on top of that handsome face you always had? Fuck, Otis."

All he could do was laugh. He wasn't entirely sure how to receive the compliment. "You don't look so bad yourself. You haven't aged."

"Small wonder what prostituting yourself can do for the aging process, I suppose."

"Mm..."

"Have you gotten over a lot of your fears?"

"Which ones?"

"You know...The intimacy ones."

"Mm...Some of them. Not all. There's a lot to deal with..."

"I remember the first night we made love..."

"Dahlia..."

"You were terrified. You were in so much pain because a client had hurt your back. And I helped you. And you were petrified to let me touch you. So I offered to show you what sex should be like. That it doesn't always hurt."

"And I never forgot. And I became someone who is addicted to sex."

"You're not addicted to sex you're addicted to the feeling it gives you. The feeling of belonging to someone. Of someone caring about you. Even if it's for a short time."

Otis grumbled. "I always did hate it when you expanded my thoughts right in front of me. Like blowing up a balloon."

"So how long have you been here? In Ruggsville?"

"About 10 years, give or take. How about you?"

"I just moved here about a year ago. Surfing around, you know how it is."

"Not anymore, I don't. Do you still..."

"No. No not anymore. It became..."

"Too much."

"Yeah..." She paused, turning her head to be able to see him better. "When you say you have a family..."

"No. No kids. No wife. Too fucked up for that." He wiped the excess ink off of her back. "No, I meant uh...I got adopted, basically. Guy that runs Captain Spaulding's in town there. I started to work for him when I came here and then I got really sick so his family took me in and fixed me up. So then they let me stay. And I've been there ever since."

"I'm so happy for you! I know how much you just wanted to be loved...How much you needed affection..."

Otis internally cringed. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of his past...And how much he hadn't changed. He cleared his throat. "So what're you here for, huh?"

"Oh, y'know. Lookin' for a job. This place is pretty close to a lot of big cities coming through so I thought I might give it a shot and see if I could get a job there and just commute, y'know?"

"Mm-hm. I still do the sculptures for Spaulding's. But I work here, instead. Kind of like that, I guess."

"I just...I can't get over you, Otis."

"Huh?"

"How good you look. I'm so happy you made it out. I...God I remember how bad you were. I honestly didn't think you would make it. You were so thin...So sick...So...SO fucking scared. Until you weren't scared anymore. And I think that was worse...You were so...depressed." She smiled over her shoulder. "And now look at you. A gorgeous young man with nothing but talent."

Otis glanced up from his work, his face reddening.

"You have a woman?"

"No."

"A man?"

Otis snorted. "I only slept with men because they paid me. I'm straight."

"So you're single."

"Mm-hm. What about you?"

"Yeah. Being a whore doesn't lend itself to maintaining a relationship."

"Nor does it lend itself to having emotional stability to initiate one..." He cleared his throat again. "My little sister, Baby we call her. She always asks me why I'm not lookin' why I'm not dating. She doesn't know."

"How old is she?"

"She's 20."

"How many times have you had sex with her, Otis?"

Otis paused, then murmuring. "A handful."

"I know Baby. She's Spaulding's daughter. Met her a few times. She's hot as fuck."

"Yeah...She's a little...aggressive in bed, though. Every time I'm fuckin' bleeding from some bite or something."

"You still have that shitty tattoo on your chest?"

Otis groaned. "Yes, for christ's sake."

"I would have thought you would have gotten that thing covered up years ago!"

"No. I'm afraid of making it worse."

"Aw, hon..."

"What's your motive, coming to find me?"

"What?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to see you again. Make sure you were okay. Because the Otis I remember..."

"Is dead."

"No he's not. You may have chained him up and boxed him up and hidden him in a corner, but he's still there. I can see it in your eyes. And the way you carry yourself. You've grown. But you still want loved. And that's all you want."

Otis didn't respond.

"And now...Now I'm thinking maybe we could catch up. Maybe...We could spend some time together. Like old times."

"I don't have much money, if you're going to start that."

"No. I have my own. I wouldn't ask for that and you know that."

"Yeah...I know."

"So? What do you say?"

"Alright. I work about every day, but if I don't have clients I don't stay."

"Ok. Cool."

Otis finished the piece and watched her walk over to the mirror. She was beautiful, as she had always been. Still had that black hair. That belly ring. Still had that tight body.

"It's beautiful...It's perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Honey, you did such a good job...It's gorgeous."

"Glad you think so."

She smirked. "I know how I'm going to tip you."

"Mm?"

"Does the same thing get you that always got you?"

"Dahlia, I don't-" She sat in his lap, straddling him and pushing his hair to one side, beginning to kiss his neck. "Fuck..."

"Some things never change, huh?"

A low moan escaped his lips. "S...stop...s..."

"Honey, you know you don't want me to stop."

Otis growled in pleasure. She was right. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. She made quick work of pulling him through his zipper.

"You not wearin' any underwear today? You slutty boy..." She smirked, taking him into her mouth.

He gasped, immediately covering his mouth. If the shop manager had any idea...

God, she had lost no skill in the years gone by. He bit his fist, trying to stave off groans and moans, only letting a few escape before he couldn't hold it in any longer, and moaned loudly with an orgasm.

"You grew a little bit since you were 16, huh?"

Otis couldn't only whimper, letting his head flop against the head rest of his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked out of Otis's studio, Otis hoped to god that his manager hadn't heard him. He had tried to be as quiet as he could, but it just felt...Too. Damn. Good.

"So uh...Uh...Just uh..."

"How do I keep it clean, Otis?" She asked, knowing he was still in a daze from everything that had just happened.

"Oh, right uh...You just...wash it gently 3 times a day with unscented soap and then put unscented ointment on it. Keep it moisturized and clean.

"Ok. Should I come back?"

"Uh...Yeah if you have any problems just come in, I'll be here. And I wanna see it in two weeks when it's healed."

"Ok. You have my number in your book." She winked. "See you later. Thanks, Otis!"

"Yeah, sure."

His manager turned, a shit grin on his face. "You alright?"

"Mm-hm. Yeah. I'm good."

"Your uh. Your face is all flushed."

"What?" He pat his face frantically. "Oh. Didn't notice."

"I've never seen you frazzled. She really-" His jaw dropped with a realization. "OH MY GOD."

"What?!"

"She fucked you!"

Otis's face turned bright red. "Duke, I-"

He let out an uproarious laugh. "DUDE! YOU GOT LAID IN THE STUDIO!?"

"Technically-"

"OH MY GOD YOU GOT A BLOWJOB!" He cackled. "THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!"

Otis let out a sigh of relief. "God, I thought you were going to fire me."

"Oh, hell no. I think it's hilarious. Was that your tip!?"

"...My tip WASN'T just the tip." Otis wiggled his eyebrows, accepting a high-five from Duke.

"My man! That's why your face is all flushed."

Otis nodded. "Yeah..."

"So...How do you know that girl?"

"U-uh...We...We just go way back, that's all."

"Mm. Somethin' I don't need to know about your past?"

"Yeah...Somethin' like that."

_"You...WORTHLESS piece of SHIT!" The owner of the brothel back-handed him, sending Otis backward and onto the floor. The screaming and yelling proceeded for what seemed to Otis like forever, but was probably only 10 minutes or so. He finally left, slamming the door behind him; leaving the 16 year old grovelling on the floor. _

_"Hey, hey...It's okay." A beautiful black haired woman approached him slowly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're okay."_

_Otis flinched, staring wildly at the woman in confusion. _

_"It's okay. Why was he yelling at you?"_

_"I-I...I didn't please a client...But I...I-"_

_"You don't have to explain to me. It's okay. Come on, let's get you cleaned up honey." She helped Otis stand and sat him on the bed, then gathering the first aid kit and beginning to care for his split lip. He flinched away from her, beginning to shake. "It's okay. Just trust me, okay?"_

_"No..." He shook wildly, drawing in on himself. _

_"Hasn't...Anyone ever touched you without hurting you?"_

_"N...Not really..." _

_"I promise I won't hurt you. I promise. You have to let me take care of you, though, okay?"_

_"O..Okay..." _

_Otis cooperated with her until she had him fixed up to her satisfaction, then gently tucking him into bed. _

_"Who are you...?" He asked, confusion and fear still present in his ruby eyes. _

_"My name is Dahlia. I've worked here for a few years. You get to know how to survive. It gets better, I promise. And I'm going to help you. Because you seem awful sweet to keep getting hurt. So we're gonna work on it, okay?"_

_"Okay..."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Otis..."_

_"Nice to meet you, Otis. I'm going to help it get better, okay? You're going to be alright."_

_"Okay..."_

Driving Home, Otis was distracted. The memories were flooding back too quickly. Things he had had buried since he left that place.

_They sat together, Otis nursing an injured back with an ice pack and booze._

_"God...That hurts...Asshole bent me in a way I can't bend..."_

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah...My back really hurts though...Let's talk about something else..."_

_"Otis, you ever made love?"_

_"What? Are you kidding me? We work at a fucking brothel, Dahlia."_

_"No, no. Having sex is different than making love. Have you ever had good, consensual sex?"_

_"No..." He admitted, looking down at his hands. "It's always...been horrible. If I'm being honest...I'm not sure at all why people seek it out the way they do. It hurts. It's humiliating...You feel disgusting afterward."_

_Dahlia snorted. "No, honey. That's not at all how it's supposed to be." She crawled over to him seductively. "Why don't you let me show you how its supposed to feel?"_

_Otis laughed, then cringing in pain at his back. "You and me?"_

_"Yeah. Why not?"_

_"How can you see me and think of anything but pity. And disgust. And..."_

_"Otis, no. Come here, baby boy." She crawled into his lap, straddling him and kissing him gently. "You are not pitiful. You are not disgusting." Another sweet kiss. "Don't let anyone tell you you're anything but beautiful." She ran her fingers through his shorn hair, then resting a hand on his cheek. _

_His breath caught in his throat and he stared at her wide-eyed, his heart pounding. "I-I...I really liked that..."  
_

_"Yeah? That's how its supposed to feel, honey." _

_"I...Want to feel that again..."_

_"Let's give you a little more than that, huh, hon?"_

Otis shuddered at the memory. It was a good one, technically, but it still felt...Misplaced. Unhappy.

Now she was back and bringing back all these memories with her. He wouldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't happy to see her. She had gotten him through so much SHIT...He often thought about her on nights he couldn't sleep. Wondered where she was or how she was doing. If she was still alive.

Now he had his answer, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do with the information. Nor was he sure of what she wanted, or how it would work or what would happen.

He had to chuckle. His life had seemed stable. He should have known nothing would be too stable for too long. He should be happy, this was a good unstable. But it still made him nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

When he called her that night from a payphone, he wasn't sure what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect to be sitting in a bar waiting for her, of all people.

"Hey sexy." He heard her husky voice from behind him and spun around to face her.

"Hey. You look...Beautiful." He managed over the music.

"You always were sweet."

"Mm. Don't go around tellin' people that. They'll get the wrong idea." He smirked as he took a sip of his beer.

She smiled sweetly at him, not saying anything for a moment. "I really would never have recognized you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I look a little different."

"A lot different. What do you weigh now, hon?"

"I dunno. Try not to look too much. Numbers aren't something that helps keep my meals down."

"Baby boy, you've gotta know you're beautiful."

Otis shrugged. "I feel better, that's what I know."

"That's great, lovebug."

Otis rolled his eyes. Good old Dahlia, always with the pet names.

"I bet you could get any pussy in here." She challenged.

"You'd think that, but as soon as I turn and look at them and they realize I'm a freak they don't want any part of it."

"Sweetheart, you are not a freak. You're albino. You know better."

He shrugged again. "What about you, huh? Why aren't you tryin'?"

"Because the only one I've ever wanted is sitting right in front of me."

"Listen, you don't have to try that hard if you want to fuck me. I'm more than willing."

"I know. But it's true. There's not a day that's gone by that I haven't thought of you."

"I uh..." He cleared his throat. "I could say the same."

"Otis...Can I touch you?"

"Hm? Yeah, go ahead. You don't have to ask."

"I know you...still flinch..."

"Yeah, but not with you. I know to trust you."

She started to gently caress his back, stroking through his hair a few times. "It's so soft..."

"That's a good way to put me to sleep." He signaled the bar tender for another round.

"If I have it my way, you won't sleep tonight."

He bit his lip. "Damn."

"Otis, why did we ever break up...?"

"Break up?" He raised an eyebrow. "I LEFT. I ran away from..."

She smiled. "I was kidding..." Her eyes softened for a moment. "Otis...?"

"Hm?"

"Will...after...Will you just...hold me?"

Smirking, he replied. "I thought you didn't want me to sleep?"

"Well..."

"I'll stay." He conceded. "I'll stay with you. For tonight."

"Yeah? What about your family?"

"I wander a lot. They don't worry too much."

"That's good. Do you still..."

"Yes, Dahlia. The side of me that scared you is still there."

"Fuck..."

"You uhm...You were right..." He downed the last of his beer.

"What?"

"That...That scared little boy...Is...Still there..."

"I know, baby. And he always will be. But there's nothing wrong with that, you know."

"I wish I could kill him."

"Is that why? You're chasing after people and killing them hoping some day one of them will be him?"

"N-..."He started to argue right away, but the longer he thought about it, the more it made sense. "I don't know..."

"It's okay to be that way, you know."

He shook his head. You always said that. But I never wanted to be."

"I know you didn't. But it IS okay. That's what I love about you. Especially now. That hard, badass exterior and then who you really are."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm just a regular ol' fuckin' marshmallow."

"You are!"

They laughed together, her still pawing at him and stroking his back, then his arm, then his hair.

Finally, she rested her hand on his cheek. He flinched, then met her eyes.

"I thought you didn't flinch with me."

"My face doesn't count. I always flinch."

"Hmm...What about like this?" She leaned in slowly, kissing him sensually, drawing out her movements. When she broke away, Otis was hazy; unsure if it was from the alcohol or the kiss, his head swooned. "How about we head to the car, huh? Wanna go back to my place?"

"Yeah. My...pants are getting tight..."

"You're so easy to get going."

"I told you, I'm a sex addict."

"I bet you I can make even you want to stop." She winked.

"You're on."

He paid the tab and was hurried to the car, stealing a few kisses before they made it back to her apartment.

She smiled as she watched him undress, already naked and lying on her bed.

He straddled her, but before he could lean down to her, she lurched up and wrapped her arms around his torso, licking from his navel to his sternum.

"Oh, it's gonna be that kind of night, huh?" He smirked.

"It's going to be hot, sweaty and sexy, baby." She kissed his abdomen, smiling up at him. "did you like your tip, baby?"

"Oh, god mama. that was the best tip I've ever had."

"I know. I"m good at what I do." She winked. So how about you let me do you." She pushed him down to the bed, climbing on top of him. She instantly felt his body tense "Hey, shhh...You still get scared?"

He nodded, face reddening.

"It'll be alright honey. Remember? I never hurt you."

"I know...I just...Always top with everyone else."

"Not with me, baby." She leaned down to kiss his neck, beginning to stroke his member.

"Oh, god..." He groaned.

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream." She murmured into his ear. "Are you going to make me cum, baby?"

"F-Fuck... Yes..."

She nibbled on his earlobe, listening to the moans and gasps she elicited as she worked him up, precum leaking onto her hand as she stroked him. "I'm going to need you to hold on for a while, baby. I've gotta get off too, y'know."

He nodded, already gasping.

She lowered herself onto him, quickly working into a comfortable rhythm.

"Ooh...God, Otis you got better with age..."

He gripped her thighs, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. "FUCK, Dahlia!"

"Yeah, baby. Scream my name like you know I like."

Gaining enough of his bearings to think straight, he gently started working her clit with the pad of his thumb.

She shuddered, groaning loudly at the new sensation. "Jesus yes, Otis. yes."

"Come on, mama. Cum for me. Don't hold on. Let me have it..."

It wasn't long until they both orgasmed, shuddering and shaking against each other.

"Good to know you've improved." Dahlia giggled.

"Yeah..." He chuckled. "Good to know you've stayed good."

"We were too good at our jobs."

Otis laughed, an easy, true laugh. "Yeah, we were."


	5. Chapter 5

Otis lay, holding Dahlia like she had asked him to, stroking her arm gently.

"Five times. I think that's a record for me."

"Six if you count the oral."

"I was just counting rounds of sex, not orgasms."

"Oh." He chuckled. "Alright."

"I'm starving..."

"I would say I know what you can eat, but I don't think I could get another erection if I wanted to."

"I'm going to order a pizza."

"What?"

"Yeah! You want some?"

"N...No..."

"You have to be hung-" She giggled as she heard Otis's stomach growl. "I knew it!"

"I...No. I'm okay."

"Honey..." She stroked his face lovingly. He held back a whimper; He knew he was getting too close for comfort. Knew he was getting addicted to the affection and love too quickly. But it felt so good. And he ached for it- he always ached for it. Since he was a little boy. Since he could remember, actually. And she had always given it to him tenfold. But he was scared. People always left. Always used him and left. Which was why the life of a prostitute hadn't been exactly challenging for him to understand. But she was back. How long would she be back? Was she staying? Did she want him?

Too many questions meant not enough answers to fill the blank. And if Otis was protective of one thing, it was his own heart. It had been broken too many times. So he caged it up and kept it away from everyone and everything.

"I...I told you, I still...Have problems."

"I know that. But you won't let me eat alone will you?"

"Yes."

"Otis, please...Just a little bit of food for me. We can enjoy it together. I'll pay, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I-"

"Your weight is fine, Otis. Stop it."

He snapped his mouth shut.

"And your body is fine as hell, let me tell you."

"Hnn...But..."

"I know. I know. Relax. It'll be alright."

He held her close until the pizza arrived, then sat on the bed with her, eyeing the food like it had wronged him. Finally, reluctantly, he took a slice.

"Dahlia...What do you want from me?"

"Well...I realized that I still had you on my heart. So I tried to get you out of it because I thought I would never see you again. And now I did and I don't know what I want but I'm enjoying your company a lot so let's just leave it at that for now, yeah?"

"No. I want to know what you want."

"Otis...You always did want finite answers. Life doesn't always have them, honey-"

"You think I don't know that? Look at me. And tell me, knowing what I've been through-"

"No, no that's not what I meant. Stop being so defensive. You know better than to be that way with me. Don't be the Otis you put up for everyone else around me, honey. Because I know you better than that. I know you're asking how far you should let your guard down because you don't want to be hurt one more fucking time. You've been hurt a lot, I know."

He just stared for a moment, slightly baffled.

"Otis, just get your undies out of a knot and enjoy yourself. Relax and enjoy life for once. It's not going to bite you."

"...I don't have any underwear on."

She swatted his chest, giggling. "How's the pizza, dummy?"

"Really good, actually."

"Told you."

Once they finished eating, Otis held her again until they both fell asleep, trying to make his mind settle on what he should or shouldn't do.

It wasn't long before Dahlia heard the ear-piercing scream in the night and bolted upright in her bed.

Otis was curled in the corner of her bedroom, shaking and screaming, fighting off invisible foes. Her heart began to slow from the panicked gallop she had developed. If she remembered correctly, he had always had these night terrors about his parents coming back for him.

"Hey, come on honey. It's okay." She slowly approached him, knowing how easily he could be startled if he was awake. It seemed to her, however, he was still dreaming.

"NO! NOOOOO!" He sobbed and begged as he curled even tighter into his ball. Another gutteral scream.

"Otis, honey you're dreaming. It's alright. Come out of it, now. You're alright." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a hearty shake. His eyes snapped open and he gasped, trying to throw himself away from her, but he had already backed himself in a corner. "Hey, shhhh. Shhhh. It's alright."

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Honey, relax. Relax. You're at my house. You're safe. You're with me. No one else is here. Just you and me."

"Oh, god..." He let out a deep breath and pulled her into an embrace, still trembling.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're okay." She stroked his hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. "It's okay, babe."

Regret overtook Otis as he realized he had done exactly what he would have all those years ago- reached for her, blubbering and sniffling for comfort. He debated shoving her away, but the warmth of her body against his felt so good. It fought off the coldness of his parent's hands and everyone who had hurt him. He relished in it. And it scared him.

"You're safe."

"I...Y-Yeah...Yeah. I'm safe."

"How did you get over here out of bed?"

"I must have sleep walked..."

"Okay. Let's get back IN to bed, shall we?"

"Mm..."

"Come on. The boogeyman doesn't live under the bed. He's in your head."

"Yeah. I know..." He sighed, rubbing his face before he stood. "Oh god."

"I know. We'll talk about it in the morning. For right now, we both need some rest. Come on."

As he curled up in bed, letting her hold him close and coddle him, He wondered how much of a mistake he had made, and if he would be broken again in a few days' time or how long it would take for his heart to be shattered again.

As the sun fought its way through the curtains and Otis groaned into the morning air, he felt a stiff warmth against him.

"Mornin' handsome."

"What time is it...?"

"Around 9."

"Fuck..."

"What time are you usually up?"

"Like...four." He rubbed his face. "What's touching me?"

"Look."

He sat up slightly, taking in the scene before him. Dahlia was dressed in silk and lace lingerie, a tray in front of him with a hearty breakfast waiting for him to eat.

"Holy shit..." He rolled over onto his back to fully take in the view. "Wow..."

"I thought you might like some breakfast in bed before you had to go to work." She kissed him sweetly, sensually.

"Are you part of a well-balanced breakfast?"

"I can be, if you want." She smiled, taking a piece of toast and beginning to munch on it. "Come on. Let's eat. It'll get cold."

"I used to eat rotten fried eggs out of the dumpster and scrape the yolk off of the walls are you kidding me?"

"Otis..." Her face was suddenly sullen, forlorn. "No..."

He decided a quickie before work never hurt anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

"You got a busy day, Otis?"

"Nah, not really. Hopin' for a couple walk-ins."

"Mm. Those are some nice hickies on your neck."

"Fuck you, Duke." He smirked, rubbing his hand over them, and fixing his hair to hide them.

"Has SHE seen your tattoo?"

"Yeah, she saw me when I first got it done. No, Duke I have sex with my fucking clothes on."

"Hey, some people don't take their shirts off, just bumpin' uglies. I dunno you're into weird shit I thought maybe you'd be like that."

"Hm-mm." Otis shook his head. "No, she's seen it."

"What IS it? Why do you hate it?"

"Because it looks stupid."

"Why? I could fix it for you. You know I wouldn't fuck you over, man."

"Duke...Let it go."

"No, come on man. I...Listen, I wanna help you."

Otis quirked an eyebrow and looked up from his sketch. "What?"

"I want to help you...I...I know you've had it rough...Real rough..."

He paused, unsure if He should go on. Otis began to chew on his pencil, listening.

"And I...I know it's something you're not proud of. And I'd really like to help you feel better about it because I get the feeling you're kind of ashamed of it."

Otis sighed. "It's not..." He growled in frustration. "You're not going to let this go, are you? Do you have any appointments?"

"Not as of yet."

"Fine. Follow me to my room."

Duke obeyed, shutting the door behind him.

"D-don't DON'T SHUT THAT!" If one thing made him nervous, it was another man trapping him in a room with a door closing behind him.

"Whoa, dude...Relax. It's fine."

"J-Just...Stand right there. Don't move."

"What is WITH you? Why're you so weird?"

Otis pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it on his bench.

"Oh, it's not that bad. The lines are a little shaky and it's flat but-" He reached out to touch Otis's chest, becoming slightly unnerved when Otis recoiled a few steps. "What's wrong, man?"

"D...Don't touch me."

"Are you tripping on something?"

"No..."

"What the hell has gotten into you, then? Why're you so paranoid? That tattoo isn't that bad. I can fix that really easily. Come on man. We've been friends for a while, tell me what's going on because I'm worried."

"I-I...I had it rough as a kid..."

"I know that..."

"No...You...You don't know HOW rough..."

Duke took a few steps back, hoping that if he gave Otis a little more space he would calm down.

"Being hit is one thing. That you...The bruises heal and you're still scared of when the next is going to come, but...Duke, there's a reason I won't let you touch me while I have my shirt off."

"Dude, no. Come on man please don't tell me..."

Otis stared at him, praying that he would understand the meaning of what he was saying.

"Shit...Hey I'm really sorry man..."

"When I got out, I was homeless. And I would do just about anything for money. And...I saw this sign outside a tattoo shop. Where a new artist would pay you to let him use your skin to practice. Had a flash sheet you could choose from. So...I went in. And I picked something really small, because I was scared. And...He had me there, in the chair and he...Put this scratchy, stupid weird...skull? On my chest."

"Dude, I'll fix it for you. I'll cover it up. I won't charge you."

Otis slid his shirt back on. "Maybe..."

"What did you pick?"

"I...I think I picked...an anchor? I don't really remember."

"That's definitely not an anchor."

"Glad we got THAT cleared up."

"Seriously. We'll get it fixed up into something you can be proud of, alright?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Think of it as repaying you for trusting me. I know that wasn't easy to tell me, dude."

Otis shrugged. "Don't tell many people."

"I know. So thanks. Now get back to work."

He snorted. "I was the one actually working. You were just talking shit."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You seen that girl again?"

"You got me to talk about my feelings once, shut the fuck up and let me draw."

"Got it." A long pause, and then he dared to speak again. "Was the sex good?"

"Phenomenal."

_"Otis, what did you do to yourself?" Dahlia cooed, pulling his bandage back. "Let me see." _

_"No!" He pulled away. "It was so stupid...Now I have this forever..."_

_"Honey..."_

_"The tattoo shop on the corner gave me money, okay!? I needed food...And I haven't had any customers this week."_

_"Yes you did, honey..."_

_"Yeah, well...Madame took my money..."_

_"Why?! You earned it!"_

_"Customers weren't satisfied..."_

_Dahlia sighed, lying next to Otis. "Let me see."_

_Pulling away the bandage, Otis hung his head in shame. An oddly shaped orb sat in the middle of his chest, two outlines radiating out from it on either side as if they were outlining his pectoral muscle._

_"Honey..."_

_"I got 10 dollars..."_

Otis lie in bed beside Dahlia again, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." She commented.

"Every once in a while. Not often. Just sometimes after sex. Or if someone else is, I'll have one."

"You're still thinking about this whole thing, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I know you well enough."

Another drag. "I...Just don't understand...How this is going to go. Are you here for good or...Are you going to move on and leave me with my dick in the air waving with it? Or are we gonna have a nice little picket fence family Christmas and I'm gonna take you home to my folks and tell them 'hey, this is Dahlia. We used to be whores together!' and be one happy family?"

"I was hoping for 'hey, this is my girlfriend, Dahlia. We go way back.'"

"Both are true."

"Otis, I want you. I want...I want to be WITH you. And I know that scares you but that's my answer. My finite answer. I want to be with you. I want to be Otis Driftwood's girlfriend. Not just your fuck buddy."

"You were never my fuck buddy. You...You kept me safe..."

"Not safe enough."

"Eh, ya win some; ya lose some."

"I know you're still afraid to let your guard down. But take the risk, Otis."

He was never a gambling man. He liked his securities and sureness. He would have to deal with this carefully; a chess game rather than a crap shoot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Otis? You okay?" Dahlia asked, stroking his chest.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin'."

"What're you thinking about?"

"Nothin'."

"No, come on. Tell me."

"Ain't nothin' but nothin', darlin'." He stroked her back. "Just me worryin' again. That's all."

"Oh, big surprise there. What are you worryin' about, angel face?"

"Mm...Us. This again. What the hell we're gonna do."

"Otis, I'm not leaving. I have a job. A good one. You do too. We...We could do this."

"Yeah, but y'know what the thing is, is that you bring back a lot of memories. Bad ones. Not that I have a whole wealth of good ones."

"I...I know..."

"But God it feels good...To be with you."

She smiled up at him.

"And just...Thinkin' about...Gettin' this monster covered up..." He softly traced the outline of his tattoo. "Duke offered today..."

"You should do it! I know how much you absolutely hate it. And what it means. I think it would be really good for you. What's stopping you?"

"I...don't like men touchin' me without a shirt on. With any piece of clothing missing..."

"Sweetheart...Don't you know Duke well enough to know that he wouldn't do anything?"

"No...I thought I knew a lot of people well enough to know they wouldn't do anything."

"Well, I think you should think about it. It would be good for you, I think. Really good for you. To be able to not have to look at that in the mirror every day."

"I don't know what I would want..."

"Well, you and Duke can work that out. But I really think you should trust him to do it."

Otis grunted.

"Ohhh, baby don't be sour. Come on." She straddled him, leaning down to kiss him softly. "C'mon. Give me some sugar."

"Mm, mama as sweet as you are I think you should be givin' ME the sugar." He smirked, wrapping his arm around the back of her neck and kissing her deeply.

when she broke away, she kissed his forehead. "Otis...Do you ever have just a lazy day?"

"No. Try not to. Mind goes too much."

"What do you think about then?"

"Things I don't want to think about. "

"Have you ever talked to someone about your PTSD?"

"I don't fucking have PTSD, god damn you."

"Depression? Anxiety?"

"I DON'T have those, Dahlia."

"Really? What do you call waking up in the middle of the night, screaming and begging your father not to hurt you anymore? Or flinching when people move to touch you? Or...Or god the way you were the day you stopped being scared. I'd sooner have you be scared than ever see that again. Or being so afraid to be hurt again. What do you call that, Otis?"

He glared up at her. "I call it being fucking abused."

"And those things that I said are FROM being abused. It's just diagnosing them."

"What are you, a fuckin' shrink now?! Get the fuck off of me!" He shoved her away. "I don't fuckin' need this!"

"Don't push me away because I'm right and you're afraid of what that means. I don't deserve that, Otis. Don't run from your problems just because you're afraid."

"Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you're my mother."

"I should hope to God not. That would mean I've been beating my beautiful son."

Otis sighed. "Just go to bed..."

"Otis. Why do you feel like I'm going to leave you?"

"Because you fucking did the last time."

She fell silent, staring at him in shock. "Otis..."

"I fucking needed you and you just fucking abandoned me. Just like everyone does."

"Angel-"

"STOP. Stop with the fucking pet names. I NEEDED you. You were the only thing that kept me sane there and you left me to fucking ROT in that hell hole!"

"I'm sorry...I was young and stupid..."

"You were young and stupid but I was younger and I was so fucking scared! Do you know what they did to me after you left!?"

"W...What...?"

"They fucking sterilized me, Dahlia. Because they didn't have to provide condoms then. I was awake. For the whole thing."

She covered her mouth in shock. "No..."

"And the whole time, they told me how you could have protected me. How you could have saved me. Because you could always sweet talk them."

"I'm so sorry, Otis..."

"Why the fuck did you leave?! Why was I so disposable to you!?"

"You weren't disposable! I...I wanted out! I wanted to get away and another brothel offered me more money and I thought I could save up and get out!"

"YOU FUCKING LEFT FOR MORE MONEY!?"

"Otis, it's not-"

"IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK!? IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK!"

"THEY TREATED ME WORSE THERE AND BEAT ME LIKE YOUR PARENTS BEAT YOU!" She sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "They were horrible...As poorly as we had it when we worked together it was so much worse. I did save up and got out sooner, but I'll never know if it was worth that or not."

Otis wasn't sure what to say or do; he felt he should apologize, but he also felt justified in his accusation.

"If that's really how you feel then why do you keep coming back to see me?"

"Because whatever happiness I feel with you, whatever else I feel toward you, is better than feeling nothing at all..."

"I always thought of you, Otis. I always wondered about you and hoped you were okay. I promise I always did. I never wanted anything to happen to you."

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat. "I uhm...I guess I should go..."

"I don't want you to go."

"What?"

"Just because we were screaming at each other doesn't mean I want you to leave...Come to bed, Otis..."

"Okay..." He lie down next to her, settling. She curled up to him, nuzzling his chest. "Over all those years...I never forgot what the color of your eyes was..."

"I never forgot you..."

She awoke hours later, her bladder screaming. When she returned to bed, she noticed Otis softly sobbing, curled into a ball on the bed.

"No...No please just leave me alone...Please stop hurting me..."

She tried to talk him through the nightmare and back into reality, to no avail. He sobbed and shook relentlessly, until she shook him hard enough to wake him. "Shhhhhh come on. It's okay."

He tried to pull away, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, come on. Let me hold you for once, huh?" She kissed his forehead. "It'll be nice."

He nodded, settling into her and allowing her to hold him. She noticed his white-knuckle grip on her blouse, and pulled him closer.

"I'm not leaving. You don't have to worry. This isn't like last time."

As he drifted back to sleep, real tears ran down his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

"I think I'm gonna go home and stay a few days."

"Okay...A...Are you mad at me?"

"No. Just because I want to leave doesn't mean I'm mad at you." Otis replied, looking over his shoulder as he pulled his pants up.

"Wasn't...it good...tonight? Did I do something wrong?"

"Dahlia, yes it was nothing is wrong."

"Was 4 times enough?"

"I'm not going out to find another girl if that's what you're asking."

"Okay."

"I just...Feel like goin' home, alright? Ain't no big thing."

"Okay..."

He kissed her lightly, then made the drive home, carefully. He was utterly exhausted. On nights he might have been able to sleep, Dahlia kept him up or woke him up having sex or giving him a blowjob or sitting on his face- some variation of pleasure or another. After he had worked a 12 hour day, he almost couldn't take it. He was young, sure, but he figured anyone might be exhausted after that for four days.

"OTISSS!" Baby greeted him ecstatic when he walked through the door. "Where've you been?! I missed you!" She grabbed him and pulled him into a warm, tight embrace.

"Missed you too, babygirl. I was uh...Just workin' that's all."

"I missed you SO much!"

"Yeah? I told ya I missed you too."

"You workin' on drawings for clients late?"

"Yeah. Wanted to work on a few pieces."

"There's a movie on in a few minutes, will you watch it with me?!"

"Sure, sure. Lemme get my shoes off." He kicked his boots into the corner and shuffled to the couch, sitting beside her and watching the opening of the film.

It wasn't long before Baby turned to Otis and asked him a question, only to hear no reply. Turning, she saw his eyes flutter shut and subtly elbowed him. He lifted his head, watching again.

He kept dozing off through the film, finally leaning on her heavily and sinking against her.

"Otis!" She grumbled. "God!"

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'm sorry." He rubbed his eyes. "I just...I'm bushed. I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." She sighed. " I wish you didn't work so hard...You're going to get sick."

"Ah, I'll be alright."

Baby fell silent as the movie picked up, feeling Otis lean heavily against her again.

"Otis." She shook him awake.

"Nn..." He grumbled, not waking this time.

"Oh...Come here." She shifted to hold him, stroking his hair. "Man...You must be tired if you're not awake now..."

She held him close, letting him rest until the movie had finished, then depositing him on the couch to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, he rolled over to stretch and fell onto the floor, grunting. He heard maniacal laughter behind him.

"Ohhh, Otis!"

"Hn...Why am I down here?"

"You fell asleep watching the movie last night. I can't carry you to bed like you can carry me. So I left you here."

He groaned. "I'm sorry, Baby. I couldn't stay awake..."

"I know. It's okay. I know you been workin' really hard."

Otis shrugged, internally cringing as he felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Wait. You been workin' or you been fuckin'?"

He stammered for a moment, trying to put to words what was going on without revealing too much. He wanted to tell Baby. Wanted to explain. She was his little sister after all, and as heartless as he was most of the time, he really, truly did love that girl. But he couldn't bring himself to reveal everything about his past he would have to if he confided in her.

"Who is she?! I'm so happy for you!"

"Well...She...She uh...She's an old friend...And uh...Came into town and got a tattoo and uh..."

"How do you know her?"

"I...don't want to talk about that, Baby."

"Is that why you're so tired?! You been fuckin' all day and all night?"

"Just all night. Been workin' all day."

"I wondered! You didn't even have a nightmare last night you were so worn out! Goddamn Otis I've never known you to get tired from fuckin'!"

"Well...five times in a row is a lot on any given night."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah..."

"I guess you're not up for a mornin' quickie then, huh?"

"No offense, but Jesus Christ no. My dick is sore." He chuckled.

"Can we meet her?!"

"Ahhhh..."

"Why not?!"

"I didn't say no, I just...Uhm...I...Didn't think you would be asking."

"Of course! I've gotta meet her!"

"Sometime..."

"Does she make you happy, Otis?"

"I..." He paused for a moment. Did Dahlia make him happy? He enjoyed her company, yes. The sex was good, yes. But he wasn't quite sure on the really deep end of things. Not quite yet, anyway. "I...I don't know, Baby. It hasn't been that long..."

"Oh, come on Otis. Does she feel right? Are you in love?"

"You know I don't believe in that bullshit."

"I wish you did..." She sighed sadly. "I want you to be happy."

He let a soft smile grace his face. "I am happy, Vera. I'm happy here with you. With my family. That's enough for me."

She smiled, but it faded quickly. "Yeah, but...You know what I mean."

"That's not gonna happen, Angel Baby. Been hurt too many times."

"I'm hopin' somethin' will change your mind." She sighed once again. "Do you have to go to work?"

"Yeah, but I'm comin' home tonight instead of staying out."

"Good. We'll see if we can find some guests." Baby smirked.

"Yeah, see if you can get me another 'guest' for a piece I've been thinkin' about."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Scream little pig. Scream! You're not FUCKING loud enough! I want you to moan on your FUCKING knees like you're enjoying this. "_

Otis grunted as the woman sobbed beneath him, tears and drool running down the side of her face and onto his hand as he choked her.

_He felt the warm liquid drip run down the inside of his thighs and sobbed. He always bled. And it only pleased his father all the more._

_"Don't cry. You like this." He laughed, shoving the child's head to the floor. "No more tears."_

He growled in fury, trying to push the evasive thoughts from his mind.

_He pounded into the boy, that sickening slap of skin clapping through the night. "You dirty whore. Oh, you dirty slut. Your ass is so tight. Oh, yeah." A hard slap on the boy's naked bottom. "You're mine. You're my little whore. I hate you but god your ass is good, bitch. "_

_"Stop...Please...Please stop...I don't deserve this..."_

_"You're right. You don't. You like this and you're a stupid little whore. So why am I rewarding you?"_

_Otis whimpered and sobbed. "Please, daddy...Why can't you just love me?"_

_"I am lovin' you, you stupid useless fuckhead."_

_He couldn't stop himself as he left a white, sticky mess on the bed beneath him. _

_"I told you you liked it. Now eat it."_

Otis forced himself passed the woman's teeth. "Suck, bitch. If it's good I might let you go."

She gagged, pushing him away to speak. "L...Let me do it right, okay?"

She immediately kissed down from his belly button to his member, taking it into her mouth expertly.

"Mmm...Yeah..." His breath hitched in his throat as he shuddered in pleasure.

_"W...What?"_

_"You heard me. EAT IT!" He stuck his fingers in the liquid, collecting some, and then shoved them inside the boy's mouth. "SWALLOW IT."_

_Reluctantly, he obeyed, gagging. _

_"Now, come here." _

_Otis obeyed; what choice did he have? His father drew him into a tight embrace, then immediately shoved him away, choking him. _

_"Daddy?!" He choked around his hand. "Daddy stop!"_

_The anger and fury Otis saw in his father's eyes told him that his night of terror wasn't ending anytime soon._

He moaned softly as he came, watching the woman's face go white. He smirked down at her. "Why so scared, sweetheart?"

"Y...You didn't...Enjoy that..."

He stroked her hair, growing hard again as she flinched. He loved inspiring terror. "No, I did. That was very good. So good, I want some more."

He tackled her onto her back, laughing maniacally. She struggled against him, screaming and flailing but making no progress. Otis wasn't a large man, but he was strong. He began leaking precum as he wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"See? You're already gettin' me all excited."

She cringed in pain as he entered her.

"Oh, god..." He groaned.

_"Come here, you miserable little shit!" _

_"NO!" Otis hid behind his bed, trying desperately to keep out of his father's grasp. Unfortunately, this only angered him._

_"I was going to take it easy on you today you little fucker but now you pissed me off!" He grabbed Otis by the foot, dragging him out as Otis clawed for the floor boards, trying to find any nook to make purchase to keep him from harm._

_His father drew away and kicked him in the ribs. Otis heard a sickening crack and screamed as pain exploded up his side._

_"Hurts, huh?" He laughed. "Watch this!" He stomped on Otis's hip, eliciting another crack and scream. He manipulated the little boy, putting him in whatever position he so desired before entering him roughly._

Otis tried to keep his pace slow to draw out his enjoyment, but as the memories crashed into his brain like a thunderstorm on a warm summer night, he found his pace quickening. He felt his thrusts become rougher. And he couldn't stop it. He was angry; still after all these years he was so fucking angry that he just wanted to hurt someone like he had been hurt.

He growled, squeezing the woman's thighs until she whimpered in pain again.

_The pain was unbearable. Otis knew his father had broken his hip, let alone the ribs he had shattered with his first blow. He screamed a gutteral, heart-breaking cry. It fell on deaf ears._

He clutched the woman's throat once again, red eyes blazing with utter fury and hatred. He wanted to be rid of these fucking memories. This fucking pain he carried like a cross every waking hour of his miserable existence. He hated himself. Hated his father. Hated these fucking scars.

_"You like this. Look at you. Cummin' all over yourself." He scooped up the sticky, white fluid on his finger, shoving it into Otis's mouth. Otis was in too much pain to register what was happening._

Otis watched the life drain out of the woman's eyes, and his anger peaked. He began raining blows on her until he was too close to orgasm to concentrate on anything but finishing himself. When he had ridden out his pleasure, he began to batter the dead woman.

_"You'll always be Daddy's little bitch. You're mine, mother fucker."_

He let out a gutteral scream as he pounded his fists into the woman.

"NO! YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

He beat the woman until he tired, lying next to her and panting. He screamed in frustration, wrenching his hair at the roots and curling into himself.

Fuck, he hated himself. He would always be that scared little boy, too battered and bruised to do anything. His heart was too scarred to love anything or anyone- to let anyone get too close, regardless of the fact that love was all he had wanted his entire life.

Tears rolled down his face as he screamed once again. And again. And again until he was hoarse and sobbing.

He wanted to die.


End file.
